Shows that you want cancelled
KittyKatswell925's shows *House of Anubis (COME ON! How could anyone like this junk!?) *Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness (Thanks for ruining the movie, Nick!) *Winx Club (I can think of 10 good reasons) *New Spongebob (It's been on for over 10 years! It's about time, Nick!) *Fanboy and Chum Chum (Title explains it all) *Shake it Up (Really!? Wow...) *Power Rangers (AHHH, MAKE IT STOP! *World explodes*) CC00's Shows (AKA MYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Shows) *Almost everything on Disney (except P&F and maybe Fish Hooks) *Rated A for Awful *Powah Rangers Samurai *Supah Ninjas (NO ONE HAVE LISTED THIS YET?!!?!?) *Big Time Rush *Team Umizoomi *Bubble Guppies *The Electric Company *Any Anti-PnF shows *Bakugan (unless it gets more of a plot) *Fanboy and Chum Chum *more to come................. maybe.............................. Tornadospeed's Shows *Everything on Disney Channel (excluding Phineas and Ferb (maybe Fish Hooks too)) **Shake it Up **Wizards of Wavery Place **ANT Farm **Jessie **Good Luck Charlie **So Random (We're SO much randomer) **WHO THE (bleeep) CAN STAND THESE SHOWS!?!?! I MEAN COME ON!!!!!!! *Zeke an Luther (BORING) *Problem Solverz (MY EAIZ R BLEEDN HALP) *Secret Mountain Fort Awesome (I don't even have to explain) *Rated A for Awesome *I'm in the Band (Also boring) *Pair of Kings *Pokemon *Victorious *Power Rangers Samurai *Supah Ninjas *WHATELSE Mochlum's shows *A.N.T. Farm *So Random *Shake it Up *Zeke and Luther *I'm in the Band *Pair of Kings *Kickin' It *Rated A For AWFUL!!! *iCarly *Victorious *Big Time Rush *Spongebob Squarepants *Secret Mountain Fort Awesome *Fred *Jersey Shore *Keeping Up With The Kardashians (Kim Kardashian tried to divorce a guy that she was only married to for two weeks. LOSER!) *Any other reality show, pretty much... *If Twilight was a TV show, TWILIGHT TWILIGHT TWILIGHT (sucks) Turbo Furbo's shows *A.N.T Farm *Shake It up *Zeke and Luther *Rate A for Awesome *Icarly *Big Time Rush *So Random/Sonny with a chance *Pokemon:It might run S&K out of here. *Planet Sheen *Stich! Kh2cool's shows *Ant Farm *So Random (Aww come on Random! A 3 year old could do better) *Icarly (Cancel this dumb show already I hate it) *Wizards of Waverly Place (Don't get me wrong I like that show but from what I see now it deserves cancel) *Victorious (Cancel this show forever nobody likes it.) *Zeke and Luther (This show is so boring and dumb and lame) *Jimmy 2 shoes (Boo!) *Big time rush *Rate A for awesome *Pokemon''' (Pokemon needs cancled or at least moved to japan only where it belongs)' *Problem Solverz '(Get this show about of my face)' *Secret Mountain Fort Awesome *Planet Sheen *Almost naked animals Fredthefish's Shows *Secret Mountain Fort Awesome *Everything on Disney Channel except for Phineas and Ferb *Rated A for Awesome (Since I've never heard of it but everyone else wants it cancelled. :P) *Spongebob Squarepants (since it used to be good, but now isn't) *The Problem Solverz NermalTheBunny's Shows *Rated A for Awesome *The Problem Solverz *Secret Mountain Fort Awesome *Almost Naked Animals *Pokemon *Ben 10 *Everything on Disney Channel (except for Phineas and Ferb and Fish Hooks) *I'm in the Band *Zeke and Luther *Kickin' It *Pair of Kings *Lab Rats *All Nick Jr., Disney Jr., and PBS Kids shows (expect for Dino Dan and Jake and the Neverland Pirates) *Bakugan (same as Pokemon) *Madison High *All Reality Shows *Thomas and Friends *Barney & Friends *That's all AwesomeCartoonFan01's Shows *Secret Mountain Fort Awesome (Hate it badly) *Almost all of Disney Channel (except Phineas and Ferb and Fish Hooks) *Rated A For AWFUL!(..COPY) *Problem Solverz (HORRIBLESOBADTHATIWANNASTOMPONTHEIRFACEZATCARTOONNETWORK!!!) *Pokemon (Meh. The games are better. I lost interst in that show mainly because IT's BEEN SHOVED DOWN MY THOART FOR THE PAST YEAR (and few months)) *I'm In The Band (no comment, just get rid of it) Oh wait? It's cancelled? YES! (Throws a party) *Wizards of Wavery Place (I know I mentioned it, but I still wanna say it) *Almost Naked Animals (Hate it) *Zeke and Luther (It's dumb...yeah) *Most of Disney Jr. (Mickey Mouse is NOT for babies, it was for everyone, then Disney got dumb.) *So Random (WE are more random than THEM!) *Rediaki (or how ever you spell it) (DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU....it's just a copy of Bakugon in my opinion which is a copy of the show that should not be named) *ALL ''of the stupid Soap Operas *Glee (I'm sorry for people that like it, but I don't. I don't like musicals (unless if it's P&F, I'm fine.)) *The Haunting Hour (...Really?) *''ALL'' of Fox News *The Kardashians (Stupid....just stupid) *Shake It Up (Kill it, please. Just...just kill it) *House of Anubis (Wait, what's it about again? I forgot since it's so stupid) *Most of Nick (iCarly, Victorious, etc) Besides, most of them are dumb, unoringial, and like Disney Channel's shows) *Moar to come..... CCs and Cream's Shows I know some of them didn't even air yet, but they seriously just sound so stupid. * VICTORiOUS (I reign victorious, not you) * iCarly (Only if they keep on using shipping arcs in future episodes, I want it cancelled) * Big Time Rush (Oh noez!!1 *cartoon sound effect* What was that? *cheesy background jingle*) * SpongeBob SquarePants (Only if they keep on using dumb plot ideas and gross scenes, I want it cancelled) * The Penguins of Madagascar (Ehh...I think it's lived its production cycle) * The Problem Solverz (RAWR!!! **** WHY CN?! WHY?!?!) * Secret Mountain Fort Awesome (Eww...just eww) * Ben 10: Ultimate Alien (Boring zzz) * MAD (Not much fond of direct parodies which most of them have toilet jokes which I also cannot stand) * Pokemon (Only if they keep on using the TPC/PUSA dubbing, I want it cancelled) * So RANDOM! (*ahem* Random-ness Wiki is more random then this excuse of random skits) * Shake It Up (♫SHAKE IT UP!!!♫) * Good Luck Charlie (Hey Charlie, when you grow up, don't be like your older members of your family. If you do then...Good luck Charlie) * Wizards of Waverly Place (*zaps this show out of existance*) * A.N.T. Farm (It appears that Disney is desperate for teen stars...) * JESSIE (Jessie the Cowgirl while so kick this Jessie's butt out of here) * Madison High (♫MADISON SCHOOL MUSICAL!!!♫) * Zeke and Luther (Dude...no) * Pair of Kings (I am the king. Not these "twins") * I'm in the Band (I'ma kick this band out of Disney) * Kickin' It (I'm kickin' you outta here) * Rated A For Awe- NO RATED A FOR ******* AWFUL There's moar Alternate Phineas *Almost all Modern TV except for Phineas and Ferb, Regular Show, Adventure Time, TUFF Puppy, and some other unmentioned stuff, so they can bring back sitcoms that were actually good (ALF) and classic cartoons (The 90's) Faves3000 *Secret Mountain Fort Awesome(Its so gross...) *Ben 10(Its not interesting at all nowadays) *Pokemon(Might kick S&K off of here) *Kid VS Kat(I hate shows were people are too stupid to realize something.This goes on the ENTIRE show!) *Good Luck Charlie(OH CRAP SOMEONE CANCEL THIS ABOMINATION OF A SHOW) *Rated A For Awesome(I couldnt even stand 1 episode.Thats how stupid it is.) *Reality TV(Jersey Shore,Teen Mom,Keeping Up With The F ing Kardashians Moar cummin ur way soon :D Redsox1099 *I'm In The Band (I'm not a big fan of adults, but this makes me want to love them now, cuz these are the most friggin ST00P!D ADULTS I HAVE EVER SEEN! D:< (Oh wait, as of March, it's already canceled! It's just finishing it's last season *plays Lighters by Bad Meets Evil* YAAAAAAAAYYYYYY!!!!)) *A.N.T. Farm ( Really Disney? You just had to send these 10 year old to high school to create your so called "teen situations" for them?!?!?!ಠ_ಠ﻿ ) *Shake it Up! (Just kill it Disney. Just Kill it.) *Spongebob Squarepants (Meh. It's kinda getting old now.) *Problem Solverz (ಠ_ಠ﻿) *Secret Mountain Fort Awesome, or whatever the fried chicken it's called......... (Again, ಠ_ಠ﻿ ) *So (NOT) Random (We're the random ones!!!! NOT YOU DORKZ!!!!!!) *Wizards of Waverly Place (What I said for Spongebob, but still, IT PARODIES THE ONE MOVIE FHANCHISE I LOVE MOAR THAN MOST THINGS ON EARTH, HARRY POTTER!!!!) *Rated A For Awesome AWFUL!!!!!! (Darn you ripofferz!!!!!!!!) *Kickin' It (Again, just kill it Disney.) *Ben 10 (The first series was just enough) *Dora The Explorer (It breaks all known laws of mankind! And the fourth wall!!!!) *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (WHAT HAVE THEY DONE TO YOU MICKEY??? SEND YOU TO WASTELAND LIKE IN EPIK MICKEY, AND REPLACED YOU WITH A POSER?!?!?!) *Moar comming soon! :D FlyingSquirrel192 *House of Anubis (Wut is this supposed to be about.) *Problem Solverz (Makes no sense at all) *Rated A For AWFUL, DANG IT! *Bakugan (See Problem Solverz) *Scaredy Squirrel (Ripoff of JimmyTwo-Shoes) *Good Luck Charlie (Kinda boring, but some parts are funny.) *Mr. Young (Boring.) S&K *P&F *Whitney *Secret Mountain Fort Awesome CodeLyokofan60 *Pokemon *A.N.T Farm Abbeybunny's Shows *Rated A for Awesome(Awful) *Jessie *Shake it up *Secret Mountain Fort Awesome Now its time for Livin' in a fun house *All Nick Jr. shows *Shake it Up (keep Flynn and his little friend with the glasses) *MAD (that doesn't even make any sense) *Reality shows (kardashians, etc.) *Power Rangers Samurai (is it supposed to be funny or adventure-y? its a fail on both) *Big Time Rush (same above except for the adventure-y part, but they should stay a band, they're awesome) *Pokémon (i only like making fun of it since it makes no sense) *Bakugan (same above) Let's admit it, they're bad. Now LETS GET RID OF EM! 'Yeahh!!! It's Time for Thatanimeguy' *Rated A for Awsome (As one person said it on youtube:Thumbs up if you think the people who wrote this watched 6 hours of phineas and ferb, then got high and made their own s****y spin-off. -_- ) **Jessie **Problem Solverz (Get it out of My Head!!!) **Shake It Up (More like F****d it up) **three words: BIG TIME RUSH **'And GLEE' **TMZ **2 and Half-Men (Me: Charlie's dead...! Darthvader: So? Me: ...And was replaced by Ashton Kutcher! Darthvader: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!) **Sonny with a Chance (Oh wait... it is cancled. *Plays Daft Punk's "One More Time"*) **How to be a Gentleman **Naruto (Dubed Version) **Almost Naked Animals (Seriously? Your letting your children watch half-naked animals so they can have Beastyality thoughts (ok im going overbored with this(no Im not))) **Secret Mountain Fort Awsome (It's ok now) **'and more!!!' MarioPhineas76 *Secret Mountain Fort Awsome (Wow....just.....so......stupid) *Glee (IT FRICKIN SUCKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) *Problem Solverz (Having a Z at the end of Solvers does no make it cool) *Rated A for Awsome Awful! (I watched one episode of the show and I was not amused and it's a rip-off of P&F. *Jessie (Another show with Live Action and teenagers.....cancell it) *Fort Boyard (meh..I don't really like it) *Kickin' It (Remove off the face of the universe!) *Austin & Ally (Bad & Unfunny) *Victorious (More like Sh*torius) *Iron Man: Armored Adventures (I'm not a big fan of Iron Man plus it shouldn't be on Nicktoons it should be on Disney XD since Iron Man is Marvel) Gray Pea Shooter *Cough* Bestreviewsever *Cough* *Cough* Kiding *Cough* *Pokemon (No Plot) *Rated A is for AWFUL! (Yeah...low move) *Cough* Theifs *Cough* *Victorious *Icarly *Wizards of waverly place *Shake it up (Yeah I thought it could't be worse...before this...) *Big Time Rush *Glee *BEN 10(SUCKS) *So Random (This...is a disgrace not even random it would take infinite amoun'ts of them to even get none of our epikness) *Any Teen Show *Badblades or And Bakugon *Dora *That stuiped pirate captain hook show/cartoon *I don't like the "Live" P&F with real people...yeah Im not a P&F hater but...Real Life and Cartoons take carful amounts of preperation and you know what? Real Life NEVER mix's with cartoon's...exepet here. Zargy's list of sucks *Rated a for anus *problem solvers *nickelodeon now. all the good shows like rockos modern life, the old sponebob episodes, angry beavers ect. from the old days should be moved to cartoon network, where it isnt as bad. *most of disney xd, except for fish hooks and phineas and ferb *lick butt towski *secret mountain fort awful *my little p***s,(havent seen it, might become brony and remove, but, chances are, i wont.) Tyran's Shows *Rated A for Awesome AWFUL *Pokemon (poor monsters) *Bakugan (What the?! How did that ball turn into a dragon?! FAIL) *Problem Solvers (Half of those problems are YOUR fault!!!) *MOAR SOON The Epic Seal of Approval This page has the Epic Seal of Approval from The Epic Face Himself. Rawrlego's shows *Whitney (taking away my sister's favorite shows that I like too) *Almost Naked Animals (Oh, please - James) *Scardey Squirrel (books were okay but this show? NO) *Rated A for Awesome (I couldn't even watch a preview of this!) *MAD (Thanks for ruining the Internet!) *Spongebob (It's a family traditon to hate this) Chaniemans shows *everything None TheWindows2000Guy(Numbuh400)'s shows *All Disney Channel Shows (Exept Pheinas and Ferb and Possibly Fish Hooks) *The Amazing World of Gumball (Only If they keep making too many bad episodes) *Victorus *SpongeBob (Same as The Amazing World of Gumball) *Rated A For Awful *Fanboy and Chum Chum *Problem Salverz (Never watched it but If I do watch it. I bet you the minute that I start watching I will stop watching) Unknown's Shows *Dora the Explorer Exploder (At the end of Season 9, Dora will die.) *Fred *So Random Pikachu(NO,ITS GHOSTOS SHOWS,NOT PIKACHUS!!!) *Everything on Nick Junior,Disney Junior or PBS Kids exept Dino Dan and Jake and the Neverland Pirates. *All Disney Shows(exept P&F and Fish Hooks.) *Victoious *Big Time Rush *iCarly Clamshot's shows *Will have reason next to them. **Wizards of Waverly Place - It's getting boring, but I think "Who Will Be The Family Wizard?" is the last episode. If it is, we're (the one's that wish WOWP was cancel) in luck! **So Random! - They just made a spin-off of Sonny With a Chance just because Demi Lovato doesn't work for Disney anymore. Good thing is I din't like SWAC either anyway **A.N.T. Farm - So sucky, they get to have A.N.T. Pads in the A.N.T. Program, close to rip-offs of iPads, and they get to use the A.N.T. Farm sometimes like it's recess. And unless it's a cartoon, I hate brainless characters (Gibson). **Kickin' It - I'm okay with Kickin' It staying on Disney XD (since I don't watch DXD, just DC), but if it's going to play on Disney Channel too much, then it should be canceled. WAZZZUP LMCS SHOWS THAT R BBBBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAAADDD! 501st legion on utube( IF YA AINT SEEN THE FINAL EPISODE OR PIZZA MOVIES WONT MAKE ANY MORE YOULL SEE WHY TIMMY TURNER( ITS LIKE ALMOST EXDINT SO JUST PUT IT OUT OF ITS MISERIE planet sheen(make more jimey nutrons then this .i like jimmy more than sheen. he was better as a main characters frend CSI NOOBS SOLVING CRIMES IS FOR NCIS OR CRIMANAL MINE NOOBS OOOH AND MAKING FEINS CUSS ITS DISTURBING! Category:TV Shows Category:Pages with the Epic Seal of Approval Category:Random Works! Category:Pages by kh2cool